Sheep in the Big Nowhere
by Major144
Summary: Sheep and Farmer John go on vacation to Nowhere and stay at the Bagge Farmhouse. Now they have to deal with both the military and the strange creepy things that happen in Nowhere.
1. Chapter 1 Change of Scenery

Sheep in the Big Nowhere

Chapter 1 Change of Scenery

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

In the studio for Sheep in the Big City, Ben Plotz was getting ready for his day of work. He took a seat, drank from a cold bottle of water, adjusted his glasses, and skimmed through the the script he was going to narrate. It appeared that Sheep was going to a new place in this episode and from Ben had seen it would be an unusual, but interesting episode. Ben took a deep breath and began to speak into his microphone and narrate the episode.

It was a beautiful day in The Big City, Farmer John was there visiting Sheep and planning to do something nice for him. Farmer John thought Sheep deserved a nice little vacation away from the city and the hounding of General Specific and his military forces. The kind hearted farmer went to a nearby travel agency and began to scan through their pallets. After a bit of searching he came across a little one about a town called Nowhere in the state of Kansas. Farmer John did some more reading and learned that there was a small farmhouse outside of town offering a room to rent.

"Oh this is perfect. This is just the kind of stress relief Sheep needs." Said Farmer John as he went about buying some plane tickets.

Farmer John left the travel agency to go find Sheep and tell him the good news.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Specific Plan

Sheep in the Big Nowhere

Chapter 2 Specific Plan

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Farmer John reached Sheep's apartment and told Sheep about the trip to Nowhere. Sheep was excited by the news and looked forward to the trip. Life in the Big City had been hepatic and stressful due to the numerous capture attempts by General Specific and his men. A trip to a little town in Kansas would be good and it would be nice to be on a farm again. Farmer John told Sheep that their plane left tomorrow and that he would meet come pick him up to take him to the airport in the afternoon. Sheep nodded his head in understanding and Farmer John left the apartment to return to his farm and pack his bags.

At a coffee shop across the street from Sheep's apartment, Private Public sat at a table listening to a bug he had planted in a ficus in Sheep's apartment. Private Public listened to Sheep and Farmer John's conversation and took notes in a notepad. As he did this Private Public, he wondered why the Secret Military Organization couldn't just simply get another sheep to use for the Sheep-Powered Ray Gun. It wasn't like the weapon specifically needed Sheep, any sheep would work for the device, but General Specific was determined to use Sheep for the Sheep-Powered Ray Gun and the plot also demanded it. Private Public was a follower not a leader, though a bunch of the staff at the Secret Military Organization would say he was far smarter then General Specific and should be in charge.

"Well I better go report back to the general." Thought Private Public as he stood up and left the coffee shop.

Private Public returned to the base and reported to his superior. General Specific sat behind his desk and listened to Private Public's report.

"So Sheep thinks, he can just get rid of by going to...what was that place called again?" Said General Specific.

"Nowhere sir." Said Private Public.

"Nowhere? Why would you report that Sheep isn't going anywhere?" Asked General Specific.

"No sir, the place Sheep is going is called Nowhere." Said Private Public.

"Oh ok." Said General Specific.

"So what's the plan sir?" Asked Private Public.

"Will ambush and capture Sheep right at the airport, before he has a chance to leave." Said General Specific.

"Very good sir." Said Private Public with a salute before leaving the office.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Serious Security

Sheep in the Big Nowhere

Chapter 3 Serious Security

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The next day was a real scorcher in The Big City, with record temperatures. General Specific, Private Public, and a few troopers were waiting outside the airport looking out for Sheep and Farmer John. The general was taking a sip of water from a large 10 ounce water bottle, when one of the troopers said they saw Sheep and Farmer John head into the airport.

"We have them now boys." Said General Specific as he rushed into the airport.

General Specific looked around the airport and saw Sheep and Farmer John going through security. He got into the line and shoved his way to the front. Sheep and Farmer John exited the security checkout and General Specific was fixing to follow them, when a TSA agent stopped him.

"No more then 3 ounces of liquid." Said the agent pointing to the general's water bottle.

General Specific gritted his teeth in annoyance and quickly threw the bottle into a nearby trashcan. He went through the metal detector and it beeped loudly. General Specific quickly went through again and the machine beeped again. He was starting to lose his patience and his targets were getting farther away. General Specific quickly decided it would just be simpler to strip down. He removed everything except for his boxer shorts and a white tank top. People began to shout and scream as General Specific began to run in Sheep and Farmer John's direction. General Specific didn't get too far, when a security guard hit him with a taser causing him to fall to the ground. He was then picked up by security and dragged away, as Sheep and Farmer John boarded their plane, completely unaware of the security incident.

"Well that's another failure." Said Private Public as he and the troopers went to bail General Specific out.

To be continued.


End file.
